Ces mots que je n'ai pas dit
by Typone Lady
Summary: Tu es parti. Tu es parti et moi je n'ai pas pu te retenir. Maintenant c'est trop tard pour regretter. C'est trop tard pour te dire que je t'aime Ace. Tu n'es plus là et moi je meurs à petit feu... Yaoi ( One-shot )


Titre : Ces mots que je n'ai pas dit...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drame

Résumé : Tu es parti. Tu es parti et moi je n'ai pas pu te retenir. Maintenant c'est trop tard pour regretter. C'est trop tard pour te dire que je t'aime Ace. Tu n'es plus là et moi je meurs à petit feu...

* * *

-Ne fais pas ça Ace, yoi !

Tu t'arrêtes et me regarde surprit que je vienne une fois de plus essayer de t'arrêter dans ce que j'appelle ta folie. Père peut peut-être te regarder partir mais pas moi.

-Père m'a donner l'autorisation de partir. C'est trop tard maintenant Marco.

-Pourquoi tu ne te contente pas de passer à autres choses!? Ce qu'a fait Teach est impardonnable mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu un frère Ace ! Beaucoup d'entre nous rêverait de venger Satch et moi plus que quiconque. Mais partir seul c'est insensé, yoi !

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi... ?

-Teach était un de mes hommes ! Il a commit un acte abominable et c'est mon devoir en tant que commandant de la seconde flotte de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche de le punir ! Ma décision est déjà prise et Père m'a donner son accord tout ce que tu dira n'y changera rien Marco.

Vraiment ?

Tu es si buté Ace. Ne vois-tu pas combien tout ça est dangereux? Ne vois-tu pas combien ça coûte à Père de te laisser partir alors qu'il sait combien Teach est fort. Combien c'est dur pour lui de ne pas essayer de te faire changer d'avis malgré les conseils et les jugements du Roux. Tout ça parce qu'il sait combien ça compte pour toi.

Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle et ne pas voir tout ça ? Comment ne peux-tu pas voir comment ça me tue de te voir partir? Tu n'es plus le gamin que tu étais au début à vouloir tué Père dés que l'occasion se présentait. Tu n'es plus le jeune homme avec qui je parlais tard et qui me confiait honteux qu'il était le fils du pire ennemi de Père.

Non maintenant tu es Ace le second commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche comme tu aimes si bien le dire. Tu as des responsabilités, des devoirs et des hommes à protéger. C'est tout à ton honneur mais moi aussi je veux te protéger Ace. C'est si dur à concevoir ?

Impuissant je te regarde partir. Tu sais que t'as mission sera dur et qui sait quand tu mettra enfin la main sur ce lâche de Teach.

Tu t'installe sur ton petit bateau sans faire plus attention à moi. Tu es concentrer et motivé. Perdu je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de te dire ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi.

Ace depuis longtemps je ne te vois plus seulement comme un frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Marco je tuerai Teach et je reviendrais auprès de vous.

-Tu as intérêts, yoi !

Tu m'as promis de revenir auprès de nous, je me plaît à penser que c'est auprès de moi que tu veux revenir alors je me tais. Je te le dirais quand tu reviendra.

Je te dirais que je t'aime Ace.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Ça fait plusieurs mois que tu es parti maintenant et je suis de plus en plus inquiet. Trouver Teach...le pourras-tu vraiment ? Je sais que même si tu es en difficulté tu ne reculeras jamais. Jamais tu n'as fuis même devant un ennemi plus fort que toi. Pour protéger ceux que tu aimes tu es prêt à tout et en l'occurrence cette fois c'est pour venger un ami précieux. Le résultat sera t-il le même ?

-Marco on a un problème !

Plongé dans mes pensé je n'ai même pas entendu Vista arrivé. Il semble inquiet et énervé à la fois. Je remarque alors l'agitation qui anime le bateau et ça sa ne veut dire qu'une chose.

Le Roux arrive.

Je me lève de mon perchoir où depuis peu j'ai pris l'habitude d'observer la mer en espérant te voir revenir Ace et suis Vista.

Comme à son habitude quand Shanks vient il se sent obligé d'utiliser son fluide et à la fin beaucoup de nos hommes sont tombés dans les pommes. Il s'avance vers Père qui une fois de plus n'a pas écouter ces infirmières et se comporte comme si tout allait bien.

Comme si il n'était pas malade.

Shanks voulant se montrer aimable lui offre une grosse coupe de saké. La discussion s'engage et dés que j'entends ton nom je me mets à trembler. Peut-être Shanks nous apporte de tes nouvelles ? J'ai envie de courir vers lui et de demander : Comment va t-il ? Reviens t-il bientôt ? Mais la suite de la discussion me fait vite retombé sur terre.

Au final le roux n'a aucune nouvelle de toi. Il est juste venu mettre en garde Père. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. J'aimerais qu'il te dise de revenir mais je sais bien que c'est trop tard maintenant.

Désabusé nous regardons Père et le Roux se battre à cause de leur divergence d'opinion.

-Putain faut qu'on fasse quelques chose Marco ! Si ça continue ils vont casser le bateau.

-Calme-toi, yoi !

Je prends ma forme hybride et en quelques secondes je ne suis plus Marco l'homme mais Marco le phénix. Toi qui me cassais toujours les pieds pour me voir ainsi targuant que je devais être majestueux sous cette forme et bien on dirait que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu dira que je suis beau ainsi.

Puisque tu n'es pas là.

Aidé des autres commandant nous essayons d'arrêter Père et le Roux sans y laisser trop de plumes.

Tu vois tous ce que tu causes Ace ? Yoi !

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

-Merci d'être passer et d'avoir essayer de résonner Père mais tu arrive trop tard Shanks. Même si je ne pense pas que te battre avec notre capitaine était utile. Yoi !

-Il fallait bien que je le fasse j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui mesure la gravité de tout ça. Ace risque sa vie sur ce coup là mon p'tit Maruco.

-Je sais. J'ai m-

-Non tu ne sais pas où sinon tu ne l'aurais pas laissé partir. Barbe Noir est devenu fort très fort. Avec son nouveau fruit du démon qui c'est jusqu'où sa puissance à évolué. Tu sais mon p'tit Maruco la cicatrice que j'ai sur le visage c'est lui qui me l'a faite alors crois moi quand je te dis qu'il est dangereux.

Je suis surpris. Je sais combien le Roux est fort et savoir que ce lâche de Teach à réussi à lui infliger une telle blessure ne me laisse que plus amère. J'ai peur pour toi Ace.

-Je sais qu'il est dangereux. J'ai moi aussi essayé de le retenir mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

-Peut-être ne lui as tu pas dis les bons mots ? Peut-être ne les as-tu pas dit assez fort ?

Je reste choqué par ce qu'il vient de dire. Que sais t-il exactement ?

Sait-il que je t'aime en secret et que la nuit je me meurs de ne pouvoir t'approcher plus que nécessaire ayant peur que tu me rejettes ou pire de te dégoûter ? J'ai un petit geste de recule mais quand je regarde dans les yeux de Shanks je ne vois aucun dégoût à mon égards. Il ne me juge pas d'aimer un de mes frère bien plus jeune que moi.

-Mais comme tu dis c'est trop tard maintenant.

Et sans rien rajouter de plus le Roux s'en va.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

La nuit à été agité et ces des cernes sous les yeux que je me rends sur le pont alors que je rêve de retourner au lit. Au loin j'aperçois Joz, Vista, Curiel et Izou en pleine discussion. Ne pensant pas que se soit grave je me dirige d'abord à la cuisine où je prends un fruit que je mange en vitesse avant de filer à la salle de bain.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard je reviens sur le pont plus de mondes encore est réuni et même Père est là.

-Bon sang qu'est ce que tu foutais Marco ?

-Oi qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-Tu n'as pas lu le journal !?

Je regarde Curiel qui semble complètement perdu et sur le point de fondre en larme sans comprendre. Izou qui voit que je suis complètement perdu à la gentillesse de me tendre le journal du jour que je m'empresse de lire. Les mains tremblantes je découvre la terrible nouvelle.

 **Execution de Portgas D. Ace**

Je n'ai pas la force de le lire jusqu'à la fin. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Il m'avait promis...

Tu m'avais promis de revenir...Ace...

Alors pourquoi ?

-Père à dit qu'on allait aller le sauver ! Jamais on le laissera tomber !

-Ace est notre frère! On ne l'abandonnera pas !

J'apprécie l'enthousiasme de Curiel et Joz mais je sais bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. C'est pas parce que on a décidé de te sauver qu'on va forcément y arriver yoi...

Mais peut m'importe. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi et je suis heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul.

Après tout n'est qu'agitation et certains partent même pour aller prévenir directement nos alliés du plan de Père. Au dîner presque personnes n'a manger et fatigué je suis vite partis me coucher.

J'ai pleurer la moitié de la nuit accablé de chagrin.

Tiens bon, yoi !

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Je ne te quittes pas des yeux. Pressé de te retrouver et de te sauver j'en viens à baisser ma garde et je suis alors accueilli par un un bon coup de poing de Garp ton grand-père. Je m'écrase lourdement par terre mais grâce à mon fuit du démon la douleur n'est que minime.

Tu me regardes encore et je vois à tes yeux combien tu es inquiet. Tu refuses qu'on risque notre vie pour toi et tu ne comprends pas que peut importe qui était ton père nous on s'en fou.

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien Ace. Et tant que ce sera le cas je ferais tout pour te tirer de là.

Le combat fait rage et je ne peux qu'admirer le courage et la force de ton petit frère Luffy. Il est comme toi Ace. Dans l'équipage on sait tous à quel point tu tient à lui alors on lui prête main forte.

Quant à moi je ne reste pas très longtemps par terre je voudrais de nouveau m'envoler vers toi mais je suis au prise avec un de nos ennemi et je ne peux te sauver sans le battre d'abord.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Nous avons réussi ! Tu es libre !

Ton frère n'a pas ménagé ces efforts et ça a payé.

Vous tombez tout les deux par terre et aussitôt vous êtes envahit par les soldats de la marine. Je suis heureux de te voir libre et de nouveau pouvoir entendre ta voix. Même si tes mots ne sont pas pour moi...

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je saurai sauvé par toi un jour ! Merci Luffy !

-Barbe Blanche et les autres m'ont pas mal aidés pour ça !

Malheureusement vos retrouvaille sont vite écourté par la marine désireuse de te mettre la main dessus. Toi ainsi que ton frère.

-C'est mon frère ! laissez-le tranquille ! HIKEN !

Énervé qu'on puisse toucher à ton frère tu déverses ta colère et ton pouvoir balaye tout sur son passage. Tu ne pouvais rien faire tout à l'heure mais maintenant libre de tes gestes tu t'en donnes à cœur joie. Mais tu n'es pas le seul ton petit frère aussi se bat bien.

-Gear Second! Gomu Gomu no jet stanper!

Vous formez une sacrée paire comme le dit Vista et regonflé à blocs tout les pirates, nos amis ainsi que les alliés, se mobilisent pour vous aidez à sortir de là.

Mais bientôt les amiraux arrivent et les choses se compliquent.

Et moi impuissant je vous regarde vous battre. Ces fichus menottes m'empêche de me soigner et même de me battre ! Yoi !

Alors que Squardo s'apprête à lancer une attaque stupide ou il risque d'y laisser la vie je ne peux qu'insister pour qu'on m'enlève au plus vite ces saleté de menottes en granit marin !

Soudain je sens la terre trembler et je sais que c'est l'œuvre de Père.

-Finissons-en la Marine !

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Je n'arrive pas à respirez. J'ai l'impression de rêver ou non de faire un cauchemars plutôt. Je te regarde t'écrouler dans les bras de ton petit frère sous le coup que t'a porté cette enflure de Akanu.

Tu m'avais promis...

Mais apparemment il n'en a pas fini avec toi car il continu de s'avancer et c'est Jimbei qui in-extrémiste parviens à dévier son coup.

Je ne veux pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire et quand enfin je suis libre de mes entraves qu'étaient ces menottes je me relance dans la bataille. Avec l'aide de Vista nous faisons front contre Akanu . Je ne le laissera pas te faire du mal. Mais malheureusement même à deux et avec notre Haki nous avons du mal.

Inquiet pour toi j'ai du mal à être complètement concentrer et j'ai l'impression que c'est la même chose pour Vista.

-S'en ai fini de Ace au points ardents.

Non je ne peux pas y croire.

Pendant ce temps, tu tombes dans les bras de ton petit frère, un trou de la largeur d'une grande main au niveau de l'abdomen. Tu es plus grièvement blessé que ce que l'on pensait.

Ton petit frère appelle désespérément un médecin. Et toi au lieu de rester tranquille tu t'agites et lui demande pardon. Ace tes mots me font mal. Tu demandes pardon pour tous les espoirs qu'il avait placé en venant ici pour te sauver, et tu affirmes avoir tout gâché.

-Arrête il faut qu'on te soigne. Aidez-le !

Alors que les prières de ton frère sont enfin entendu et qu'un médecin urgentiste arrive tu le stoppe.

-Trop tard...mes entrailles sont calcinés. C-c'est inutile...C'est l-la fin... écoute moi b-bien Luffy !

-Non arrête tu ne va pas mourir Ace ! Tu m'as fais une promesse ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas mourir !

Alors je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu ais fais des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir Ace ?

Pourquoi ?

Tu parles de ton autre frère Sabo. Du rôle qu'a joué Luffy dans ta vie. Et une fois de plus tu te rabaisse Ace.

-Le Paternel... Tout les autres... Toi bien sûr... Alors que je n'ai jamais été qu'un irrécupérable boulet... Alors que le sang d'un démon circulait dans mes veines... Merci... De m'avoir aimé !

Ce sont tes derniers mots Ace et le cri de ton petit frère n'est qu'un fragment de ce que je ressens en cet instant. Je me sens meurtri et mon cœur me fait mal Ace.

Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Je n'ai pas pu te dire que je t'aimais.

Mais au fond est ce que ça aurait changé quelques choses ?

Maintenant que tu n'es plus là ces questions resterons à jamais sans réponses.

 _"Ma décision est déjà prise et Père m'a donner son accord tout ce que tu dira n'y changera rien Marco."_

* * *

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes n'ayant pas bénéficié des services de ma bêta ( pommedapi ) occupée à corriger ma fiction à chapitre. ^^ ( elle travail gratuitement alors je vais pas trop lui en demander!

J'ai écris un peu cette fiction sur un coup de tête ( en deux heures en faîtes ) alors j'espère que à la lecture ça ne fera pas trop brouillon et que vous l'apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ( c'est pas obligé bien sûr ;) ).


End file.
